Continuous development efforts have taken place over many years aimed at developing for infants and very small children playpens which offer a very high degree of safety. As well, various types of toys and amusement devices have been designed into playpens in an attempt to keep the occupant amused for more extended periods of time. To a lesser extent such structures have included more practical aids to the child such as grab rings and the like to enable the child to pull itself to an erect position.
While these structures have been successful in varying degrees, there has been an ongoing need in all of these cases to develop improved structures.
It is against this background that the present invention arises. The invention provides a playpen structure incorporating a trampoline-like bottom and numerous safety features. The structure takes advantage of the natural propensity of many infants and small children to enjoy a bouncing motion. This activity provides many of the well known benefits associated with large sized trampolines and, in addition, is of particular benefit in the development of balance and of the lower body muscles.